Light, or Dark?
by adorathao
Summary: Yes or no? In a matter of seconds Sora has to decide whether or not to join the dark to save his twin sister, Kagome, who is on the death list. Will he choose light, or dark? A sibling fic, no not incest.


Disclaimer, this does not belong to me but to the rightful owners, but the plot is mine!

This is not a romance fic, different right? It's a sibling fic I just thought up of between Sora and Kagome as twins. I'm not sure how this would be, seeing how I just started the first KH game, but my little bro is already on the third one!

The stupid kid stayed up two entire days in a row to finish chain of memories first. Well, this is a sibling fic, and no worries, not incest!

________________________________________________________________________

"No don't Sora! Don't let them trick you!" A bedraggled midnight haired girl shouted through her tears. She was straining at her bonds; the thorns were tearing at her wrists while she begged her twin to tell the horrible witch 'no.'

Sora looked back at Kagome sadly. They were fraternal twins, but most people doubted it. Kagome was dark-haired with dark blue natural highlights, and had snowy white skin that never seemed to tan even though they had been living on the islands. He on the other hand was tan, had sandy brown hair, and was sometimes seen with golden highlights. The one thing they had in common though, the one physical thing they could always be related by, was the deep dark blue of their eyes.

"Come on Sora, it's the only way to save your sweet sister," Maleficent taunted.

Kagome looked at her brother desperately; he couldn't say yes, he couldn't! She kept tugging desperately, not feeling the pain on her wrists, instead she was wrenched by the inner turmoil in her twin's eyes. Eyes that were so much like her own… He wouldn't say yes, would he?

Sora looked down at his feet. If he said yes…he would be betraying the light, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, everyone. But… if he said no, he would lose the only person he knew would stay by his side no matter what had happened. She was always there, like when he was unsure of whether or not to keep fighting, and when he was fighting Sephiroth she was by his side doubling up with his combos. His sister, his best friend, his Kagome. She was the person who meant the most to him, and he knew she felt the same. They were always together, they had to be!

It was _his_ entire fault! It was because he came to the islands that one day that she was like this! If only that stupid kitsune named Kurama hadn't come to the islands, than she wouldn't have that thing eating away at her from the inside out! She just had to have his child, and she knew the consequences when she told him about it too! Sora had to go ask Kairi to give him the info on how her own child would be sucking away all her energy until she was gone.

Then just a while later Kurama, or the stupid kitsune, surrendered to the dark. Now she was dying…and he couldn't do anything. But, he thought to himself, Maleficent had an option he hadn't even considered. The Light wouldn't save his sister's life, so the dark could possibly save it. It would allow the brat to be safely born, his sister to not fade in the process and they would be together. Him, Kagome, Riku, Kairi, everyone would be fine.

No, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to die and him to stay in the Light. It was all just so confusing! The light offered him nothing, but it was the right thing. The dark on the other hand offered him everything, but it was the wrong choice.

Suddenly it was clear, what choice he had to make, to keep everyone by him, to keep everyone safe and alive. Just as suddenly, he was washed away in a dark cloud.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Sora, Sora, look at that!" a small toothy Kagome shouted, pointing at a big blue butterfly._

_"Hold up!" he had shouted to her. Tripping over a hidden root near the waterfall, he came crashing down into the bushes. Biting his lower lip at an attempt to not cry, he watched as the blood slowly condensed on his wounded knee. _

_A sudden shifting of the minipalms alerted him of someone coming. He had stood up quickly, using his new black scarf to cover the deep cut. A small dark head peered at him just barely over the top of the ferns. She was probably standing on her tippy toes he had thought to himself. She was at a mere two feet, a centimeter away from the exact height of the smallest minipalms. _

_Kagome looked at Sora worriedly, not that she even knew what the word was at the time. Her big blue eyes widened at the little scrape on his cheek, tears starting to well up. Sora looked at her panicked, she was going to cry! Did she see the cut, taking a quick glance down he noted that no blood, suddenly jolted up by the feeling of her jabbing her finger into his cheek. _

_It had really hurt. He grinned sheepishly as he saw his blood on her little finger. He put his arms behind his head and looked away, making sure that Kagome wouldn't see the cut on his left cheek anymore. She had taken his small hands in her small hands and they had walked back into the jut that they had sneaked out of. Tidus was softly snoring while Riku was mumbling. _

_"Stupid evil strawberries," he scowled in his sleep softly. Kagome had led her brother over to their sleeping spot, both giggling like mad as they made their way over. They went to sleep the way they always did, hugging each other, knowing that they had a strong bond, and pure bond, an eternal bond. _

_It had been hot, sweltering actually when Sora had partially awoken. His knee was feeling swollen and burning. As if there was a fire inside it, and it was slowly spreading everywhere inside of him. Sora tried to thank whoever put the cool wet cloth on his forehead; instead he made a strangled noise. Like a cat being strangled to death. _

_Sora was tired again suddenly, as if he had been constantly running for days. He was tired but unable to sleep, in pain but unable to do anything about it. A soft little song caught his weary attention._

"_If you're here sing with me_

_On the soft melody of the wind_

_Going up and down_

_Together even if we're far apart_

_This song reaches_

_Across the light and may stretch into the dark_

_To find what little of light you have left_

_My dearest deepest brother_

_No matter how the time changes_

_I will never lose these memories in my heart_

_Sealed up in a box_

_Until I return with my key_

_And we open it together_

_Stay here with me, never leave_

_I love dear_

_Brother mine_

_Stay with me, never leave_

_Love blooms slowly_

_But ours is like a vine_

_It has grown quickly, and strongly_

_Tying us together_

_For now, for eternity_

_So sing with me now_

_Keep on lilting with me _

_As the wind goes on blowing_

_We fill ourselves slowly with each other's light_

_As only a brother, as only a sister can_

_So sing with me, _

_Even if we get lost in the dark_

_We hold light deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember _

_Ourselves_

_Each other_

_Our song_

_So sing with me"_

_He had fallen asleep to his sister's calm singing. Their little song they had made the words to, to which they each had their own little verse._

Sora awoke in a cluttered place. Not a dirty place just filled with books. He looked up to see Leon staring down at him with an intent expression. Sora looked away, suddenly ashamed at the choice he would have made if the dark light hadn't knocked him out.

"Where is she!" he shouted sitting up as he remembered how Kagome had been when he had last seen her. He looked around frantically as if he had missed her on his first sweep of the room.

"Calm down, she's fine," Leon reassured him," Just a bit shaken up." Heaving a sigh Sora flopped back down. He covered his eyes.

"So, you were going to make Maleficent's deal weren't' you?" Leon asked seriously. Sora turned away ashamed, things were definitely not going as he had planned.

"Don't worry so much. Even though a keyblade chose you, that doesn't mean you're not human. We all make mistakes, just like Kurama," Leon told him.

"Ha, he didn't care about Kagome at all," Sora spat out bitterly.

"Well, he surrendered to the dark to find a way of keeping her alive."

"Yeah, right, like I'm supposed to believe that," Sora sneered.

"He did, you just couldn't see clearly," Leon replied, giving him a glare as he was about to argue, "He loved her dearly. So, Maleficent made a deal with him, unfortunately we got there too late, he had already agreed. You couldn't see how much he cared for her because you were jealous."

"I was not!" Sora shouted.

Leon glared at him, effectively shutting him up, "Yes you were. He had taken away the attention your sister normally gave you. So you got jealous and started to hate him. You didn't care about the fact that he made her happy, or how they were perfect for each other. All you really cared about was the fact that she was no longer giving you the attention she normally would," Leon continued scolding him.

"Don't be so harsh Leon, "two voices piped up. Craning his neck, he saw Yuffie and a barely bulging Kagome smiling at them.

"I'm not being harsh, as a wielder of a keyblade he should be more careful with his emotions."

"I can take his part and my part, and still be done by breakfast!" Kagome boasted cheerfully whiling bring out her keyblade. It was white with a tinge of light blue, with the design of the moon and feathers on it. Sora smiled a bit at her boasting, she couldn't take care of herself for anything.

"Well, Sora, we've decided to go get back the stupid kitsune and defeat Maleficent once and for all! Wanna come?" Yuffie teased.

"Of course!" he shouted jumping out of bed fully dressed.

"Yay!" Kagome shouted as well. Sora turned to look at her, "What?"

"You can't be going can you? You're pregnant, it's dangerous for the kid, " he reminded her. When she started to tear up he stared at her in shock. True she was a bit emotional, but it was never this bad! He ran around frantically when she suddenly turned off the stream of waterworks.

"It the first time you've ever not insulted my baby!" she wailed shaking him silly. A full salty river was flowing from her eyes; Yuffie and Leon were standing in a corner in shock. When the water reached above the desk they started fearing for their lives. Kagome was blocking the door….it was the only way out… they were going to drown.

"Sora make her- whaaa?!" Leon stared at Sora who was now submerged to his neck in tears, and was slowly turning blue.

As if suddenly realizing the damage she was causing Kagome stopped. She gave the room a quick once over, stopping at Leon and Yuffie for a terrifying second. Then suddenly standing up with her hands on her hips.

"What did you guys _do_?" She asked in shock. Leon started choking on his lungs, as Sora's unconscious body was slowly floating around the room. Yuffie sighed, '_Kagome can be scarier than those heartless…'_ She stood up and opened the door, giving a squeak at the tide of tears that were rushing out the door. Hanging on for her dear life when a sudden heavy bedraggled body crashed into her, knocking her off the doorknob. '_I'm being carried away by tears!_' she panicked.

"Heeeeelp!!!" She screamed.

ON THE COURTYARD STEPS

"Well, I think he may be trapped in the world of darkness….." Riku told Merlin. Blinking as a small black haired ninja and keyblade wielder were swept past them on… a miniature river?

"Oh Riku, get them!" Kagome shouted running as fast as her swollen little self could. Riku reached down when the stone they had landed on and step he was on crumbled. '_What the-?'_

"Oh no, it got Riku too!" Kagome panicked. It was all her fault, her stupid emotions and tears… but Merlin shouldn't have left that opened vial of 'Running River' dust on the floor! It was dangerous; any other pregnant lady could have done it as well! How unsafe!

She ran towards them, while using her blizzard to keep the river frozen so she wouldn't be swept away. They were flowing at such a fast pace when a sudden… oh no! Kagome flinched as they were rammed into a wall.

When she finally got to them, she was tired and out of breath. They were staring at her with puppy eyes as she got them out; Kagome was silently sweating under their many thanks. Okay, so it _was_ partly her fault, but she was pregnant!

When they had finally gotten back to Merlin's house, tired and worn out, Merlin sighed. "Going on another adventure are you?" They gave a groan but nodded their heads all the same. "Okay, better get going." Sora and Riku stared at him in pure horror, while Yuffie was softly snoring on Kagome's shoulder. " I guess we can wait a day…"

_A YEAR LATER_

"Aaah, where's Yuki?!" Kagome shouted exasperated.

"He's over here, and so is Rini," Sora shouted as he tickled his niece and nephew. Kagome turned the corner, her white skirt flaring in the wind as her feather pendant fluttered in the wind she had created. Sora had become a doting uncle, forever under her foot, and moping when the kids would cry because of him. It had only been a year, but that one year brought many changes.

Kurama was found in the realm of darkness, he was ready to come home, and was surprised when Sora gave him his grudging blessing. It had turned out that Maleficent was nothing without her green staff, and she was defeated. Knowing that the light and dark always had to be balanced he sent Riku in as the overseer. Now the heartless were helping to fully rebuild Hollow Bastion. Sora and Kairi were happily married and were expecting her first daughter, which was a terrifying thing with all of her angry mood swings. Minnie and Mickey were taking care of the kingdom, while Donald and Goofy continued to travel. Cloud and Tiffa had decided to live on the islands, while Tidus finally introduced Yuna to everyone properly. The face he made when he knew that they already knew was a total Kodak moment.

"Thanks Sora, Kagome and I are going to finally introduce them to King Mickey and Queen Minnie," Kurama smiled, his green eyes sparkling. Sora nodded silently in response. Even though he could see why his sister loved him, Sora couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He closed his eyes and heard a soft tune being sung.

" _If you're here sing with me_

_On the soft melody of the wind_

_Going up and down_

_Together even if we're far apart_

_This song reaches_

_Across the light and may stretch into the dark_

_To find what little of light you have left_

_My dearest deepest brother_

_No matter how the time changes_

_I will never lose these memories in my heart_

_Sealed up in a box_

_Until I return with my key_

_And we open it together_

_Stay here with me, never leave_

_I love dear_

_Brother mine_

He smiled; everything was as it was supposed to be.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_++_+_+__+_+_+_

So, what do you think? It's my fist crossover with kingdom hearts, and I just threw in Kurama for a little fun. I actually enjoyed writing this one-shot. I'm willing to take requests, and I'm so thankful to all my current readers and fanish peeps!

I'm just so amazed that you all actually read my work, much less enjoy it! It gives me just a happy feeling, and I spend about two hours a day when I get on the internet replying to all my private messages and reviews. The most amazing thing to me is, an author that I love, actually likes my work!

Kage-Otome actually liked my pieces of junk that I've posted! Everyone says I'm actually good at this, but I don't think so… so yeah. I seriously love Kage-Otome work though! It's just so amazing; I aim to become that kind of awesome writer one day! Though I doubt I will ever get that good… but I'll keep on trying my best! Oh, and I do check on whoever my reviewers are, because I want to see if they have any interesting work as well. I figure that people who spend their time writing a review deserve to be replied to, and I want to see if they're as awesome as my fave authors.

I'm kind of stuck in a dry spell… I mean, my all time favorite pairing is Kagome and Kurama, but no one really writes about it anymore… So I'm a bit sad. Oh, don't waggle your fingers at me! I do have some fics with that pairing written down, my favorite stories are pretty much all of that pairing. It's a bit depressing how Kurama'sfoxymiko deleted all of her stuff for that pairing… I keep hearing how awesome of a writer she/he is for that pairing, but now she's not into that couple anymore…and I missed all of her work that everyone says she/he posted!

T_T `-Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
